My Bad Boy
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: katakanlah Sehun gila yang jauh lebih mencintai sisi gelap nya seorang Kim Jongin. KaiHun, BoysLove, uke!Sehun. Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

My Bad Boy

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Warning : BoysLove, uke!Sehun, typo everywhere.

Don't Like Don't Read

It's so simple,right?

Summary : katakanlah Sehun gila yang jauh lebih mencintai sisi gelap nya seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sehun itu tipe orang yang sangat mudah menyukai sesuatu. Entah itu orang, benda, acara dan lainnya. Katakan ia remaja labil yang masih belum bisa menetapkan dirinya untuk setia pada satu. Wajar, masa remaja memang digunakan untuk mencari jati diri dan hal yang lumrah jika mudah menyukai sesuatu seperti Sehun.

Permasalahan Sehun kali adalah jatuh cinta. Sebagai remaja 18 tahun, rekor Sehun dalam masalah percintaan cukup lumayan. Lima kali berpacaran dengan mantan pacar idola sekolah semua entah itu disekolahnya atau disekolah mantan kekasihnya.

Sehun itu tipe orang yang lebih melirik namja diluar sekolahnya dibanding didalam sekolahnya. Seperi mantan terakhir Sehun yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa.

Di tahun terakhirnya di high school atau boleh dibilang senior year nya. Sehun baru sadar akan satu hal. Tiga tahun berada dikelas yang sama. Sehun baru menyadari teman sebangku nya ini sangatlah tampan. Kemana saja ia selama ini.

Teman sebangku yang tidak pernah berganti semenjak tingkat satu hingga senior year mereka. Nama nya adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

Kai itu seperti mata uang, punya dua sisi yang berbeda yang sayangnya kedua nya begitu mengagumkan. Sehun mengakui hal itu.

Kai itu anaknya pemalu, setiap selesai berbicara pasti akan tertawa malu. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun melihat Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau membeli makan ke kantin. Mau ikut?" Tawar Kai sambil tertawa.

"Ikuut." Sehun langsung menjawab manja dan bergelayut dilengan Jongin.

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun-ah." Jongin merasa sedikit dengan tingkah manja Sehun.

"Tidak mau, nanti kalau aku diganggu bagaimana?" Sehun enggan melepas tangan Kai. Sebenarnya niatnya hanya modus. Mana ada yang mengganggu senior? Iya kan? Biasalah Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya menggaet Kim Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan lanjut berjalan sambil tersenyum. Haduh Kim Jongin yang seperti terlihat begitu manis layaknya seorang flower boy.

.

.

.

Semakin hari semakin mengenal Kim Jongin. Walau sebangku tapi karena tidak pernah melirik Jongin membuat Sehun tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin.

Ternyata setelah ditelusuri lebih dalam dengan cara ikut kemana pun Jongin pergi. Terungkaplah diri lain seorang Kim Jongin.

Bukan berarti Kim Jongin seorang alter ego. Hanya saja sebagai seorang pelajar dan niatan untuk menjadi siswa baik hingga sisi lainnya tertutup begitu saja.

Saat pertama kali melihat sisi lain Kim jongin. Lebih tepat nya sisi gelap atau sisi bad boy nya Jongin, Sehun bukannya menjauh tapi malah semakin jatuh cinta kepada Kai.

Senyumnya atau bisa dibilang seringaiannya, tatapan tajamnya, badan kekarnya, suaranya. Semua nya sangat Sehun sukai. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Kai disekolah.

"Sehuna ayo naik." Ujar Kai menyuruh Sehun naik ke motor sportnya. Hari ini mereka berjanji akan berjalan-jalan.

Sehun dengan semangat langsung naik dan memeluk pinggang Kai dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu yang seperti ini disekolah Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya untukku." Jawab Kai.

Sepulang jalan-jalan, Kai membawa Sehun ke apartemennya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mempunyai banyak penggemar mungkin." Jawab Sehun tidak yakin. Dirinya tidak rela sisi bad boy Kai yang sangat keren ini dilihat siswa lain.

"Bahkan tanpa seperti ini pun. Penggemarku sudah banyak Sehuna. Kau saja yang tidak tahu." Jawab Kai terkekeh.

Kai menarik Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun menurut begitu saja.

"Jadi?" Kai meraih wajah Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Jadi apa nya?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Kau menyukaiku yang seperti ini atau yang disekolah?" Tanya Kai gemas menarik kedua pipi Sehun.

"Aku menyukai keduanya." Jawab Sehun setelah melepas cubitan Kai di pipi nya.

"Kalau begiti kau harus jadi pacarku dan tidak ada penolakan."

"Siapa juga yang menolak."

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan menolakku Sehunna. Aku tahu kau begitu menyukaiku."

"Lebih jujurnya aku menyukai sisi bad boy mu Jonginnie."

Kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya dibibir Kai.

Malu dengan dengan kata-kata dan tingkahnya barusan. Sehun langsung menenggelamkan muka nya ke leher Kai.

"Sudah berani eoh?" Kai terkekeh menarik wajah Sehun dari leher nya dan

Chup

Tanpa peduli apapun dirinya langsung melumat bibir merah tipis kekasih baru nya ini.

END


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardian

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun menjalani hari-hari mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan suka cita. Kai masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia seorang siswa yang baik disekolah. Tidak ada perubahan berarti di dirinya. Sedangkan Sehun, mentang-mentang punya kekasih satu sekolah, sekelas apalagi sebangku membuatnya begitu bahagia. Belum lagi kecentilannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada saja cara yang ia lalukan guna menarik perhatian Kai.

Kai tentu saja senang dengan apapun yang dilakukan Sehun. Malahan tampak begitu menikmati tingkah agresif yang begitu menggemaskan dimata Kai. Sungguh walau tidak ada perubahan berarti diluar dirinya. Tapi hatinya seperti ada kembang api setiap detiknya saat bersama Sehun.

Ujian semester telah selesai. Kegiatan akhir sebelum liburan adalah Class meeting. Semua kelas dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat akhir harus ikut. Termasuk kelas Kai dan Sehun. Ini kesempatan terakhir mereka ikut acara sekolah yang bernama Class Meeting. Di dunia perkuliahan mereka tidak akan menemukan event yang satu ini.

Masuk dalam deretan namja dikelas. Kai dan Sehun menjadi dua dari beberapa orang yang menjadi perwakilan kelas mereka. Yah, walau Sehun itu centil, agresif dll, tetap saja dia seorang namja, lebih kuat dari yeoja. Belum lagi postur tubuh nya yang tinggi. Hingga mau tak mau Sehun harus menerima takdirnya.

"Tenang saja Sehuna, aku akan melindungimu nanti." Bisik Kai mesra kepada Sehun.

"Harus Jonginie, aku malas ikut ini sebenarnya." Sehun memajukan bibir nya hingga membentuk 'pout' dan mengeluarkan suara rengekannya. Belum lagi tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan Kai.

Kai sih senang saja dengan tingkah Sehun, malahan ia membalasnya dengan mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

Pertandingan mereka kali ini adalah Korean Wrestling Dimana harus saling menjatuhkan pihak lawan. Masing-masing tangan harus berada dipinggang lawan.

Ronde pertama dimenangkan oleh Kai. Hingga pada ronde terakhir, dimana seharusnya Sehun yang maju. Akan tetapi karena tidak tega. Akhirnya Kai yang menggantikan Sehun. Terlalu lelah karena selalu ia menjadi perwakilan kelas hampir disemua pertandingan membuat Kai akhirnya roboh.

"Hiks Kai." Tangis Sehun melihat Kai kesakitan.

Tangannya memeluk Kai yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS. Kaki Kai terkilir sehingga belum bisa digerakkan dan Kai juga harus memulihkan tenaganya.

"ssstttt tidak apa-apa sayang. Berhentilah menangis." Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Hiks tapi hiks kalau Kai tidak hiks menggantikanku hiks pasti tidak akan begini jadinya hiks."

Sehun semakin menangis sesengukan didalam pelukan Kai. Ia merasa bersalah, andai saja tadi ia yang maju dan tidak digantikan Kai, pasti kekasih tampannya ini tidak akan kesakitan seperti sekarang. Padahal dalam adu wrestling sebenarnya Sehun cukup jago.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu. Ini bukan masalah besar. Nanti juga sembuh." Kai menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Kai menenangkan Sehun. Ia mengarahkan Sehun agar berbaring disampingnya diatas ranjang kecil UKS ini berbantalkan lengannya. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan mengelus rambut coklat Sehun. Sedangkan satu nya lagi mengelus punggung Sehun lembut. Terlihat seperti meninabobokan Sehun. Benar, itu tujuan Kai.

Percayalah, sekalipun Kai itu seorang badboy diluar sana. Tidak hanya penampilan, kelakukannya juga mendukung. Mulai dari merokok, 'minum', balapan liar dll. Kai tetap seseorang yang akan melindungi orang terkasihnya apapun yang terjadi.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Imsomnia

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jam didinding menunjukkan angka satu pada jarum pendek nya an angka dua pada jarum panjangnya. Lebih tepat sekarang pukul satu lewat sepuluh dini hari.

Sehun masih belum bisa masuk kealam mimpi. Matanya terpejam akan tetapi pikirannya seakan tidak mau bekerja sama dengan matanya. Hal ini membuat ia terjaga hingga lewat tengah malam begini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal mengganggu pikirannya. Hubungannya dengan Kai baik-baik saja bahkan semakin manis. Ia juga sedang tidak punya suatu beban yang memberatkan pikirannya. Ini murni karena tubuh dan otaknya saja yang tidak sinkron.

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya membuat ia segera tertidur. Jujur saja badannya lelah setelah kerja bakti keluarga membersihkan rumah tadi dan mata nya sudah terasa berat.

Apa ia harus menelpon Kai?

Ah pasti sekarang kekasihnya sedang menikmati waktu 'bad' nya dan sudah dipastikan Sehun tidak akan diizinkan Kai untuk ikut.

"Huft." Sehun menghela nafas. Tangan putihnya ia arahkan ke meja nakas disamping queen size bed nya. Meraba-raba meja tersebut hingga menemukan benda persegi berlayar sentuh miliknya.

Sehun menekan lock buttonnya dan menggeser layar sentuh sembarang arah hingga benda itu sekarang tidak terkunci. Kemudian kembali ia tekan lock buttonnya lagi dan seketika layarnya mati dan otomatis benda itu kembali terkunci.

Tidak lama setelah itu kembali ia buka, kali ini telunjuk lentiknya ia arahkan ke sebuah simbol gagang telepon, disentuhnya dan keluarlah daftar panggilan yang ia lakukan dari smartphone nya ini. Matanya mengarah kedaftar teratas.

'Nae Namja Kim Jongin'

Nama itulah yang berada di daftar teratas panggilan Sehun. Karena mereka baru bertelpon ria empat jam yang lalu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyentuh nama tersebut dan benda persegi itu segera melakukan panggilan ke nomor yang ditujunya.

Beberapa kali deringan.

Suara namja tampan kekasihnya itu terdengar.

"Yeoboseo." Sapa Kai dari seberang diiringi suara berisik khas DJ.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun dengan sedikit lirih.

"Wae sayang? Kenapa belum tidur hum?" tanya Kai lembut menjauhi sumber berisik itu.

"Tidak bisa tiduurrr." Jawab Sehun dengan suara terdengar bergetar.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur sejak pukul sepuluh tadi Sehunie." Ujar Kai.

"Tapi tidak bisa tidur. Hunnie mau tidur Kai. Hunnie lelah hiks." Tangisan Sehun pecah diakhir kalimatnya. Ia merasa frustasi. Ia ingin tidur tapi tidak bisa.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Kekasih centil bin manjanya ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Lalu kamu mau aku melakukan apa supaya kamu tidur?" Tanya Kai lembut.

"Temani Hunnie tidur." Jawab Sehun. Suara nya masih terdengar terisak.

"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar. Aku pamitan ke yang lain dulu." Jawab Kai menyanggupi permintaan 'big baby' nya itu.

Kai kembali masuk kedalam club dan duduk kembali dimana teman-teman sesama 'bad' nya berkumpul. Ia meneguk habis separuh minuman alkohol yang belum ia habiskan tadi. Memasang jaket kulitnya dan segera berdiri.

"Mau kemana Kai? Malam baru saja dimulai." Tanya seorang teman Kai.

"Maaf hyung, aku duluan. Sehun sedang membutuhkanku." Jawab Kai dan segera beranjak dari sana.

.

Sehun mendengar suara derum knalpot sebuah motor yang sudah sangat hafal bunyi nya. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan kembali berlari menyongsong pintu utama.

Begitu pintu terbuka, nampaklah kekasih 'bad' super tampannya ini. Sehun segera menghambur kepelukan Kai.

Kai menyambutnya Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Ayo tidur Kai-ah." Ucap Sehun. Suara nya teredam bahu Kai. Kakinya sudah ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Kai.

Kai menahan tubuh Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu. Langkah yang hati-hati ia mulai menaiki tangga sambil membawa Sehun.

Begitu sampai dikamar Sehun. Kai segera membaringkan Sehun dan disusul dirinya setelah sebelumnya ia melepas jaket kulit hitam yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Sehun menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Kai. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar darisana dan mengabaikan bau menyengat khas alkohol yang juga menguar.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun dengan suara rengekannya.

"humm? Tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang sampai kamu bangun." Jawab Kai. Tangannya sudah mengelus lembut punggung Sehun. Satunya lagi mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Janji akan tetap seperti sampai Hunnie bangun ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat jelas merupakan tuntutan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Iya sayang, tidurlah."

Kai merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangannya masih setia melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kai menunduk kebawah memperhatikan kekasihnya manis nan centilnya ini sudah mengeluarkan nafas teratur. Satu persatu bagian wajah Sehun ia ciumi dengan lembut. Terakhir bagian favoritnya yang ia sisakan sebelumnya sekarang ia nikmati. Bibirnya dengan lembut mulai melumat bibir merah tipis mungil kekasihnya. Setelah puas, Kai melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun dan mulai memejamkan matanya menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

'Bibir Sehun selalu membuatnya mabuk dibanding minuman alkohol jenis apapun yang pernah ia konsumsi'

END


	4. Chapter 4

What a surprise!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pergantian tahun hanya kurang dari seminggu lagi. Setiap orang membicarakannya dengab antusias. Ada yang ingin merayakan disana disini. Begitu banyak spot yang bisa dijadikan pestanya. Begitu pula dengan siapa saja ingin merayakan moment pergantian tahun ini.

Hal ini juga dirasakan oleh Sehun. Dalam bayangannya telah banyak rencana indahnya. Tentu saja ada Kai didalam rencananya. Sehun ingin melewati malam pergantian tahun bersama kekasihnya. Suatu keinginan yang wajar bukan?

Namun, H-3 malam pergantian tahun itu malah terjadi sesuatu. Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis saat itu juga. Orang yang Sehun harapkan dalam rencana indahnya malah pergi ke Busan. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di Seoul.

"Kenapa tidak sebelumnya Kai?" Rajuk Sehun dengan sebuah smartphone menempel ditelinganya.

"Mianhae sayang. Tanggal 31 aku pulang kok. Oke?" Kai menghela nafasnya. Semoga Sehun tidak semakin merajuk.

"Tapi kan sebelum berangkat tadi bisa mengabariku. Kenapa sudah setengah jalan baru menghubungi huh?" Sehun semakin merajuk. Ia kesal karena Kai tidak memberi kabar apapun. Tiba-tiba sudah separuh jalan saja.

"Aku yang nyetir Sehuna. Mianhae, aku tidak memberitahumu." Kai sebenarnya ingin memberi alasan yang lebih panjang. Kai sedang menyetir di jalan tol. Tidak mungkin ia memainkan smarthphone. Bisa-bisa nanti malah kecelakaan. Ini saja ia menelpon Sehun saat di rest area.

"Terserah kamu saja." Sehun memutuskan panggilannya.

Kai menghela nafas lagi. Sehun sedang merajuk. Ia harus segera membujuk 'bayi besar' nya itu. Atau ia akan kehilangan jatah pelukan dan ciumannya dari Sehun sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Mana tahan dia tanpa memeluk dan mencium Sehun selama itu. Sekarang saja dia sudah rindu.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Kai dua hari yang lalu. Hari ini ia kembali ke Seoul. Tujuannya pertamanya bukan apartemen miliknya, melainkan Sehun. Jadi ia mengarahkan stir mobilnya ke rumah Sehun.

Hari ini Kai juga tidak memberi kabar kalau ia akan kerumah Sehun. Ia hanya mengatakan akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini. Dipencetnya bel rumah Sehun. Wajahnya ia arahkan ke intercom agar orang yang didalam rumah segera mengenalnya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

Kai masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Langkahnya berhenti diruang keluarga. Disana terlihat Sehun sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil menekan remote TV asal. Jelas sekali bahwa tidak niat menonton.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sehun dari belakang. Si manis berkulit putih langsung terkejut sebentar. Setelah sadar siapa yang memeluknya dari aroma yang menguar ke hidungnya. Sehun langsung mencubit lengan tersebut.

"Auu sakit cinta." Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah duduk disebelah Sehun. Tangannya mengelus lengannya yang jadi korban Sehun.

"Kenapa kesini? Di Busan saja sampai besok." Ujar Sehun ketus.

"Aku kan sudah janji akan pulang hari ini. Jangan seperti ini Sehuna." Kai memohon kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kai jahat. Aku kan sudah merencanakan malam pergantian tahun baru untuk kita."

"Ehm. Mianhae ne. Sebenarnya setelah ini aku harus ke Busan lagi." Ujar Kai lemah.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya kepada Kai.

"Mwo? Ish ya sudah pergi saja kesana. Kai jahat." Sehun lari kekamarnya.

Kai menyusul Sehun.

"Sayang, aku kesini karena ingin membawamu bersamaku. Ayolah." Kai berbicara sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Sehun.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Jam enam nanti aku jemput ya." Ujar Kai kemudian berlalu pergi. Ia akan keapartemen dan tidur sebentar.

.

Sehun duduk gelisah diatas kasurnya. Kalau Kai membawanya ke Busan berarti ia harus bertemu dengan keluarga Kai termasuk ehm-calon-mertuanya-. Ia belum siap sama sekali.

Tapi Kai sudah bersusah payah kembali kesini untuknya. Kalau ia mengatakan tidak nanti Kai akan kecewa. Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Nanti ia tidak dipeluk dan dicium Kai lagi. Uhm pikiran sepasang kekasih ini sama ya?

Sehun beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilih-milih pakaian apa yang cocok untuknya. Mau tak mau ia harus ikut Kai. Ia harus tampil mempesona didepan keluarga Kai. Jadi ia mendapat restu dengan mudah. Padahal mah menggunakan piyama saja ia pasti direstui. Siapa juga yang menolak menantu manis dan centil seperti Sehun?

.

Tepat pukul enam Kai kembali kerumah Sehun. Ia langsung menuju kamar Sehun. Pasti kekasih centilnya sedang berdandan ria dikamar.

Dibukanya pintu dan sesuai dugaannya. Sehun sedang berdiri didepan cermin dengan wajah bingung.

"Kai ottokhe?" Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai. Ia masih menggunakan pakaian santainya. Celana pendek dan kaos putih.

Kai tidak menjawab apa-apa. Malah memeluk Sehun sangat erat.

"Kai." Suara Sehun teredam pundak Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Beijing saja malam ini?" Tanya Kai diiringi derai tawanya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Mwo? Kau membohongiku?" Sehun menepuk dada Kai.

"Aku sudah malas menyetir. Jadi simpan saja kembali bajumu. Kita tahun barunya disini saja." Kai melepas jaket dan celana jeansnya. Kemudian sibuk memasukkan kembali baju Sehun yang berserakan dikasur kelemari.

Setelah selesai ia menarik Sehun keranjang dan memeluk Sehun kedekapannya.

"Ayo tidur." Kai mulai meninabobokan Sehun seperti biasanya.

"Tapi malam pergantian tahunnya bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak penting. Ayo kita tidur setahun saja."

Sebelum benar-benar tidur. Kai mengambil jatahnya. Bibirnya segera 'memakan' bibir Sehun sepuasnya.

'Bibir Sehun lebih dari sekedar memabukkan. Bibir ini telah membuatnya overdose.'

END


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Birthday

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Akhir tahun telah berganti menjadi awal tahun. Tanpa disadari waktu demi waktu telah berlalu. Pergantian setiap detik terasa semakin cepat. Dimana setiap detiknya diiringi oleh moment-moment kehidupan.

Inilah yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Perasaannya baru kemarin rasanya ia dan Kai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun sekarang hubungan mereka tengah jalan setengah tahun. Merupakan sebuah rekor untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Biasanya di jalan tiga bulanan hubungannya bersama seseorang. Rasa cinta yang menggebu-gebu diawal akan hilang perlahan. Sekarang? Jangankan menghilang,yang ada rasa cintanya semakin menjadi kepada Kai.

Ah mengingat kekasih 'bad' super tampannya itu. Bukankah Kai lahir diawal tahun? Bulan Januari, lebih tepatnya tanggal 14 Januari. Sehun harus mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya keseluruhan.

"Humm, kira-kira aku harus memberikan kado apa ya?" Monolog Sehun sendiri.

Saat ini ia sedang tiduran di queen size bed dikamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Satu jari telunjuknya ia taruh di bibirnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk bibir mungilnya selagi ia berpikir.

"Apa aku serahkan diriku saja ya?"

Sebentar kemudian Sehun menggeleng.

"Aniya, pasti dia akan menolak. Mana mau dia merusak diriku. Kemudian akan memarahiku lalu mendiamkanku."

"Huweee andweyo, nanti siapa yang nemenin Hunnie kalau Kai marah?"

Akhirnya Sehun berguling-guling dikasurnya pertanda ia kesal. Sehun sangat kenal tabiat Kai. Sekalipun Kai itu anak badung, berandalan malam. Kai itu tidak akan pernah mau 'merusak' Sehun. Paling yang dilakukan Kai hanya mencium Sehun 'walau-panas' lalu pelukan dll. Yang jelas tidak akan sampai ketahap 'tidur' 'berkeringat' 'penuh cairan' hingga 'kelelahan'.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 13 januari. Artinya H-1 ulang tahun Kai. Sehun telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Kai. Hasil dari berpikirnya yang semalam suntuk.

Ulang tahun Kai hanya tinggal dalam hitungan satu jam. Saat ditanya sedang dimana. Kai menjawab bahwa ia sedang diapartemen. Jadi Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri ke apartemen dimana Kai tinggal membawa kue beserta lilinnya dan tidak lupa juga kadonya.

Sehun menunggu di lobby beberapa menit kemudian melangkah memasuki lift yang membawanya ke lantai dimana Kai berada. Sebelum memencet belnya, Sehun mulai menghidupkan lilinnya.

Bel sudah dibunyikan dan tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka.

00.00 14 Januari

Pas

"Saengil chukkae hamnida" seru Sehun saat pintu terbuka.

Kai terkejut mendapati Sehun didepannya.

"Sehunnie." Ucap Kai.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jongin." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kai.

Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini manis sekali.

"Ayo ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya." Pinta Sehun masih dengan senyumnya yang kelewat manis.

Kai menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Menutup matanya sejenak sambil melafalkan permohonannya. Setelah membuka mata ia langsung tersenyum kepada Sehun dan meniup lilinnya.

Sejenak lilin tersebut mati. Namun kemudian kembali hidup.

"Ya Kai, ayo tiup lilinnya." Rengek Sehun.

"Barusan sudah kan sayang." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi api nya masih menyala." Balas Sehun.

Kai menuruti Sehun daripada ngambek. Ia kembali meniup lilinnya.

Tidak berapa lama kembali menyala.

"Kai-ah ayo tiup, tangan Hunnie udah lelah nih." Rengek Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman aneh terpatri dibibirnya.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya dan langsung memasang seringaiannya.

"Mengerjaiku eoh?"

Sehun hanya memberikan cengiran plus senyuman manisnya.

"Nakal." Kai mencubit hidung Sehun.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kai-ah Hunnie capek."

Kai tertawa mendengarnya. Ia segera mengambil alih kuenya dan menarik Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat tangan Kai menggenggam jemarinya.

'Panas'

Setelah menaruh kue yang telah susah dimatikan lilinnya itu. Mereka memotong kuenya dan saling menyuapi.

Sehun kemudian memberikan kadonya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Buka saja."

Kai membuka bungkusnya dan ternyata kadonya adalah

Jersey club bola kesayangan Jongin plus tanda tangan asli dari pemainnya.

"Wow ini keren. Gomawo Sehuna." Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

'Tidak sia-sia mati-matian membujuk Luhan hyung untuk bersusah payah meminta tanda tangan mereka.'

Sehun memang sengaja meminta tolong sambil merengek dan memohon kepada hyung-Luhan-yang saat ini sedang kuliah di Inggris untuk kado Kai ini.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka." Sehun ikut tersenyum senang dan menempelkan dahinya keleher Kai.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengernyit.

'Panas.'

Sehun langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kai.

"Kamu demam?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hanya demam biasa." Jawab Kai.

"Demam biasa kalau diabaikan akan semakin parah. Sekarang tidur ya." Sehun langsung panik.

"Ah iya minum obat dulu." Sehun langsung berlari mengambil kotak obat.

"Kai harus makan dulu. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Dimana aku mendapatkan buburnya? Ottokhe?" Sehun makin panik sendiri.

Ia berlari kedapur mencari sesuatu. Kelihatan sekali ia panik.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menyusul Sehun.

GREB

Sehun langsung berhenti begitu merasakan pelukan Kai dari belakang.

"Jangan panik sayang. Aku hanya demam biasa. Aku sudah makan dan minum obat." Ujar Kai.

"Tapi badan Kai panas hiks." Saking cemas Sehun malah menangis.

"Ssssttt nanti saat bangun tidur akan sembuh." Kai membalik tubuh Sehun dan mengusap aliran air dipipi Sehun.

"Kajja kita tidur." Kai menarik Sehun kekamarnya.

Seperti biasa. Berbaring diranjang sambil berpelukan dan masuk kedunia mimpi.

"Terima Kasih Sehunku. Saranghaeyo."

Usai ujaran lirihnya Kai mengecup lama puncak kepala Sehun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

END


	6. Chapter 6

Posesif Jongin

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Jongin dan Sehun beserta seluruh angkatan mereka diberi libur seminggu. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali dihadapkan pada materi yang akan diujikan untuk tes masuk universitas. Tentu saja liburan ini tidak akan disia-sia kan oleh mereka.

Senin pagi, jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dan manusia manis yang semakin centil itu masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Mengabaikan teriakan sang bunda yang sedari menyuruhnya bangun.

"Sehunna bangun. Sekalipun libur,malasnya tidak boleh sampai seperti ini." Teriak nyonya Oh menggedor pintu kamar Sehun.

Sehun tidak menanggapi teriakan sang bunda. Malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Dasar,anak ini." Nyonya Oh geram sendiri dengan tingkah putra bungsunya ini.

"Kau bangunkan sendiri ya Jongin." Nyonya Oh menyerah dan menyuruh Jongin yang membangunkan Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah ada didepan kamar Sehun semenjak pintunya digedor oleh nyonya Oh tadi.

"Nde eommonim." Jawab Jongin sopan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Perlahan diketuknya kamar Sehun.

"Hunnie, ayo bangun." Kata Jongin disela ketukkannya.

Tidak mendapat respon. Jongin menekan kenop pintu. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Jongin masuk kedalam kamar Sehun. Langsung menuju ranjang dimana pacarnya yang manis itu masih tidur.

"Hunnie-ah ayo bangun. Katanya mau berjanji menemaniku hari ini." Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun yang menyembul dari dalam Sehun.

"Nghhh." Lenguh Sehun, matanya mulai terbuka. Kemudian menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah imut Sehun ini.

"Jam berapa sekarang Kai?" Tanya Sehun masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Sudah setengah 10 sayang." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Oh-"... "What?" Mata sipit terbelalak.

"Omo mianhae Kai. Hunnie terlambat bangun." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana. Sana mandi." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun berdiri dan mendorong badan Sehun kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedari tadi. Bibir mungilnya sudah maju beberapa senti. Wajahnya terlihat masam menahan kesal.

"Berhenti cemberut Sehun." Ujar Kai dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin membentak Sehun ditengah keramaian ini.

Ya mereka saat ini berada disebuah area balap liar. Jongin sudah berjanji akan membawa Sehun kesini.

"Kamu marah terus dari tadi." Sehun semakin merenggut.

"Kamu ya aku dikasih tahu yang benar. Malah ngeyel." Jongin terlihat emosi. Masih berbicara pelan dengan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Jongin. Bibirnya sudah ia gigit menahan tangisnya.

Acara yang harusnya seru malah berakhir tidak menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengizinkan Sehun ikut bersamanya ke area balap liar tempat dimana Kai biasa nongkrong.

Motor Jongin berhenti didepan rumah Sehun.

"Sudah sampai. Istirahatlah." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun tidak mau turun dari atas motor.

"Tidak mau." Sungut Sehun.

"Turunlah Sehun. Aku mau pulang." Ulang Jongin.

"Tidak boleh pulang." Balas Sehun.

"Kamu ini mau nya apa sih?" Jongin terlihat emosi lagi.

"Kai tidak boleh pulang. Temenin aku dulu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu turunlah." Perintah Jongin.

"Tidak mau. Nanti Kai langsung pergi." Ujar Sehun ngeyel.

"Bagaimana aku menemanimu kalau tidak turun dari motor. Atau mau seperti ini sampai malam?"

Mendengar perkataan Kai. Sehun langsung turun dan membawa tas Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin punya alasan untuk tinggal.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada dikamar Sehun. Sedari tadi Jongin mendiamkan Sehun.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Mianhae."

"Kamu itu dikasih tahu selalu ngeyel." Jongin mulai mengomel.

"Mianhae."

"Sekarang lihat, semakin sakitkan?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi memegang beberapa bulatan kecil yang memerah di wajah Sehun.

"Aku cuma mau ini cepat ini sembuh." Bela Sehun.

"Tapi jadi meradang kan. Tangan kamu itu penuh bakteri." Jongin memegang tangan Sehun. Tidak memberi izin tangan itu kembali memegang beberapa jerawat diwajah Sehun.

"Satu lagi. Kamu itu kalau pergi sama aku janga berpakai seperti tadi. Apaan itu celana robek-robek. Kaos tipis menerawang. Jaket kekecilan. Mau pamer tubuh kamu ke orang-orang?"

Oke, Sehun mengerti. Point utama kemarahan besar Jongin hari ini adalah pakaiannya.

"Jangan coba berpakaian seperti itu lagi keluar. Sekalipun kamu namja. Tetap saja itu menggoda." Ujar Kai posesif. Tidak rela bentuk tubuh Sehun dilihat banyak orang.

"Mianhae. Tidak akan terulang lagi." Sehun meminta maaf.

Jongin tersenyum puas. Bibirnya langsung mengunci bibir Sehun.

"Oh Sehun hanya milik Kim Jongin. Ingat itu." Ucap Kai begitu melepas ciumannya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Jerawatnya sakit Kai." Rengek Sehun.

"Salah sendiri kenapa dipegang terus."

"Kaaiii." Rengek Sehun.

"Arra, arra kita kedokter."

Sore itu akhirnya Jongin membawa Sehun kedokter. Tidak masalah sebenarnya mau bejerawat atau tidak. Tapi melihat Sehun yang selalu memegang jerawatnya itu membuat Jongin tidak tahan. Takut akan semakin meradang dan semakin banyak. Yang akhirnya merusak wajah mulus selembut bayi itu.

Bagi Sehun, Jongin yang marah adalah malapetaka. Jika tadi ia membiarkan Jongin pulang setelah mengantarnya dengan keadaan marah. Maka Sehun akan didiami oleh Jongin berhari-hari. Bahkan sampai mata Sehun bengkak setelah menangis lama karena dicueki Jongin. Lebih menahan Jongin seperti tadi dan mengomelinya. Masalah mereka jadi selesai dan tidak berlarut-larut.

END


	7. Chapter 7

,

,

,

Happy Reading

,

,

,

Sudah tahu kan ya Kim Jongin itu bagaimana orangnya? Orangnya sangat nakal, tidak pernah menurut, keras kepala, batu, belum lagi kebiasaanya yang merokok, suka minum dan keluyuran tengah malam hingga ikut balapan liar.

Seorang Oh Sehun sangat suka tingkah Kim Jongin yang diatas. Sudah dikatakan kan sedari awal kalau Sehun itu rada gila karena suka sisi _Bad Boy_ nya Kim Jongin. Bukannya takut dan menghindar tapi malah berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin. Mana hubungan mereka sudah akan memasuki _anniversary_ pertama dalam hitungan bulan.

Namun, terkadang Sehun juga suka jengkel dengan sifat Kim Jongin yang diatas. Sehun bahkan sampai marah besar kalau bandel nya Jongin itu sudah keterlaluan. Apalagi sudah berkaitan dengan kesehatan. Amukan Sehun akan lebih parah dari amukan eomma nya Jongin.

Contohnya saat ini

"Kamu itu kenapa makin menjadi sih?" Sehun kembali mengomeli Jongin yang sebenarnya telinganya sudah panas mendengar omelan Sehun yang berhenti sedari tadi. Dan inti dari omelannya itu sama.

"iya iya maaf." Jongin hanya bisa meminta maaf. Kalau ia ladeni omelan Sehun yang ada semakin panjang nanti.

"ini minum dulu obatnya." Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin yang terbaring.

Jongin sakit lagi?

Penasaran ada apa dengan Jongin?

Mari balik dulu ke beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Jongin mengajak Sehun keluar malam minggu ini. Ketika kebanyakan pasangan muda memilih malam minggu sebagai hari kencan _special_ mereka. Akan tetapi tidak untuk Jongin dan Sehun. Bagi mereka semua malam itu sama. Kalau rindu tinggal bilang maka mereka akan langsung bertemu dan jalan.

"Kita mau kemana Kai?" tanya Sehun yang sudah mengambil posisinya di jok belakang motor besarnya Kai.

"hanya berkeliling dan wisata kuliner. Mau kan?" tanya Jongin mulai meng _starter_ motornya.

"wah wisata kuliner. Ayooo." Sehun menanggapinya dengan semangat dan langsung memeluk Jongin dari belakang karena motornya sudah dijalankan.

Penampilan mereka benar-benar tidak seperti orang yang akan berkencan. Lihat saja keduanya hanya menggunakan pakaian rumah seadanya dan sandal jepit. Masa bodoh akan tanggapan orang lain. Mereka nyaman-nyaman saja dengan dengan gaya _gembel_ seperti ini.

Dimulailah petuangalan pasangan KaiHun ini mengelilingi kota Seoul dimalam hari. Setiap ada kedai makanan ditepi jalan yang terlihat ramai dan enak. Maka mereka akan singgah dan memesan makanan disana. Begitu seterusnya sampai tidak sadar waktu telah mendekati tengah malam. Jongin mengantarkan Sehun pulang kerumah dan setelah itu ia balik ke apartemennya untuk berganti baju kemudian masuk kedunia malamnya.

Keesokkan harinya, di Minggu pagi. Sehun tampak mengumpat kepada _smartphone_ nya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ini hari minggu dan ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Belum lagi Jongin yang hanya mengirim pesan kepada sekali. Isi pesannya mengatakan kalau Jongin mau ada futsal bersama teman-temannya. Jadilah Sehun semakin kesal. Tadinya ia mau meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya di rumah. Namun sayang sang pacar sudah duluan mengabarinya kalau ia ada futsal pagi ini.

FYI, Jongin yang sedang futsal itu akan lupa semuanya. Termasuk kepada pacar centilnya yang manis itu akan marah setelah ini kepadanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Jongin tiba dirumah Sehun dengan masih seragam futsalnya dan badan basah kuyup, tentunya setelah menyelesaikan futsal nya. Ia begitu terburu-buru kerumah Sehun. Padahal hujan sedang turun dengan sangat deras disertai petir yang menggelegar. Namun semua itu begitu Jongin mendapati _smartphone _nya dibanjiri oleh panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan Sehun yang menanyakan jam berapa futsalnya selesai dan meminta Jongin menemaninya dirumah.

Tentu saja Jongin langsung kalang kabut. Sekarang hujan petir dan Sehun sangat membenci keduanya. Apalagi petir, Sehun akan sangat ketakutan. Jadilah Jongin menembus hujan dengan mengendarai motornya dengan ngebut untuk bisa sampai dirumah Sehun secepatnya. Untung tidak apa-apa dijalan.

Sayangnya, begitu sampai dirumah Sehun. Muka Jongin sudah pucat dan ia bersin-bersin. Hingga sekarang ia terbaring diranjang Sehun dengan omelan panjang Sehun tidak ada habisnya.

"Kamu itu kenapa makin menjadi sih?" Sehun kembali mengomeli Jongin yang sebenarnya telinga sudah panas mendengar omelan Sehun yang berhenti sedari tadi. Dan inti dan omelannya itu sama.

"iya iya maaf." Jongin hanya bisa meminta maaf. Kalau ia ladeni omelan Sehun yang ada semakin panjang nanti.

"ini minum dulu obatnya." Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin yang terbaring.

Sehun mengambil handuk basah, meremasnya kemudian meletakkannya diatas dahi Jongin. Sehun sudah menyuruh Jongin mandi dengan air panas dan memberinya baju ganti. Kemudian Jongin berbaring dengan kompresan dikepalanya.

"Kai berbaliklah." Suruh Sehun membuka selimut yang membungkus Jongin. Menyuruh Jongin berbalik menjadi tengkurap. Jongin yang sudah terlanjur lemas dan menurut saja. Jarang-jarang Jongin seperti ini. Sehun melepas kompresan dikepala Jongin. Kaos yang dipakai Jongin diangkat Sehun sampai keatas hingga punggung Jongin terlihat. Sehun mengolesi punggung itu dengan minyak angin dan mulai meng_kerok_nya dengan Koin. Lihatlah Jongin yang terlihat kesakitan dengan punggung yang memerah dimana-mana. Menandakan ia masuk angin.

"Lain kali kalau keluar malam itu pakai jaket Kai." Ujar Sehun dengan tangan masih melakukan kegiatannya.

"iya sayang." Jawab Jongin lemah.

"jangan buat Hunnie cemas begini lagi." Suara Sehun sudah terdengar serak. Tanda-tanda ia akan menangis. Jongin mulai waspada.

"iya maaf ya membuat kamu cemas." Jongin meminta maaf karena membuat pacarnya ini keseringan menangis.

"Hunnie kan tidak pernah melarang Kai keluyuran tengah malam. Tapi Kai harus jaga kesehatan hiks" Oh _NO_ Tangisan Sehun sudah pecah.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari tengkurapnya. Mengambil Koin yang masih ditangan Sehun dan menaruhnya dinakas. Lengannya menarik Sehun yang sudah banjir air mata kedalam pelukannya. Kata-kata maaf, sayang dan cinta Jongin bisikkan ketelinga Sehun agar Sehun tenang. Tidak lama setelah itu nafas Sehun terdengar tenang dan teratur. Jongin tahu kalau kekasih manisnya ini sudah tertidur.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sejenak dan membawa Sehun yang masih dalam pelukkannya berbaring diranjang. Dirinya yang masih lemas pun tidak kuasa menahan kantuk. Hingga jadilah kedua tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Berpelukan ..

Tidak ada ciuman untuk kali ini, karena Jongin tidak ingin Sehun tertular flu dan demamnya.

END


	8. Chapter 8

**Birthday  
.**

.

Happy Reading

.

Mata sipit yang membentuk bulat sabit sang pemiliknya tersenyum itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu maka sebentar lagi air akan turun dari mata itu mengalir bak aliran sungai dipipi putihnya. Hidung mancungnya terlihat memerah dan tampak kempas kempis seperti menahan nafas. Bibir mungil miliknya sudah mencebik kebawah dan sedikit bergetar.

"Hiks"

Tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya lolos juga. Apa lagi kali ini yang membuat pacarnya Kim Jongin yang manis, centil, menggemaskan namun cengeng ini menangis?

.

.

Bermula semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Pasangan Kaihun seperti biasa, menghabiskan hari minggu mereka dikamar Sehun. Keduanya tidak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun. Kegiatan mereka ya kalau tidak main game bersama, ber_lovey dovey _layaknya pasangan kekasih atau tidur sambil berpelukan.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja Sehun." suara Jongin terdengar sedikit meninggi.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya bersikap manja kepadamu. Kai kan pacarnya Hunnie. Itu wajar." Balas Sehun dengan suara yang tidak kalah tingginya.

"Tapi kamu ini sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Belajarlah mandiri." Jongin menurunkan suaranya, menahan kesal.

"Jadi kamu tidak mau menolongku?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bukannya tidak mau. Letak buku itu hanya dimeja belajar kamu. Bahkan jarak meja dan dirimu dekat. Kenapa masih memintaku untuk mengambilnya?" Ujar Jongin melepaskan kekesalannya.

"Kai jahat. Tidak mau menolongku lagi. Kai tidak sayang Hunnie lagi hiks " Tangisan Sehun pecah begitu saja.

"Berhenti menangis Sehun." Ucap Jongin membentak Sehun

"Hiks hiks hiks." Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang mendengar bentakan Jongin kepada dirinya.

Jongin yang sudah terlanjur kesal langsung pergi begitu saja dari kamar Sehun. Tidak lupa membanting pintu kamar yang tidak bersalah itu. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

Jongin terburu-buru menuruni tangga rumah Sehun. Saat sampai dibawah ia dipanggil nyonya Oh.

"Jongin-ah" panggil nyonya Oh.

"Ne eomma." Sahut Jongin.

"Mau kemana? Tumben cepat sekali pulangnya? Mana Sehun? Kenapa tidak mengantarmu kebawah seperti biasa?" tanya nyonya Oh bertubi-tubi mengeluarkan segala keheranannya.

Jongin terlihat berpikir mengenai jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Nyonya Oh. Apa ia harus jujur kalau ia sedang marah kepada Sehun lalu meninggalkannya menangis begitu saja dikamar?

Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban yang Jongin lontarkan. Sekarang Jongin pamitan pulang/

"Dasar anak muda." ujar nyonya Oh maklum. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah percintaan anaknya.

.

.  
Itulah awalnya kenapa Sehun nampak seperti orang yang akan menangis ah tidak seperti tapi memang menangis. Sebenarnya ia sudah bosan menangis. Tapi melihat bagaimana hidupnya seminggu membuat Sehun akhirnya menangis.

Hidup Sehun seminggu ini begitu menyedihkan untuknya. Ia sendiri dan kesepian. Kenapa?

Karena semua orang mengacuhkan Sehun, tidak ada yang menyapanya, menghubunginya bahkan mengajaknya berbicara. Semuanya tidak memperdulikan Sehun bahkan ketika Sehun yang menyapa duluan.

Mulai dari orangtuanya, setiap pagi selama enam hari ini Sehun selalu makan sendirian. Tidak ditemani siapapun. Ibunya selalu ikut ke kantor bersama ayahnya. Nyonya Oh hanya meninggalkan sarapan dan makan malam untuknya. Kedua orangtua Sehun selalu pulang saat dirinya sudah tertidur pulas. Saat ditelpon pun jawaban mereka singkat dan mengatakan sibuk. Ayahnya butuh sang ibu untuk membantunya dikantor. Sesuatu yang sangat langka sekali.

Lalu teman-temannya dikampus. Semuanya mengacuhkan Sehun. Ketika Sehun mendatangi meja mereka dikantin. Teman-teman Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Saat perkuliahan juga. Sehun hanya disisakan satu kursi dipojok belakang. Lalu bersikap cuek menganggap bahwa Sehun tidak ada.

Terakhir, inilah yang membuat Sehun paling sedih dan menangis cengeng. Pacar Bad Boy kesayangannya Kim Jongin masih mendiamkannya setelah pertengkaran mereka hari minggu lalu. Jongin tidak membalas satu pun pesan Sehun, tidak mengangkat telponnya. Selalu menghilang disaat Sehun mencarinya dikampus. Mereka memang berada di fakultas yang berbeda. Jika Sehun ada di Fakultas Ekonomi maka Jongin ada di Fakultas Teknik.

'Apa Kai sebegitu marahnya kepadaku? ini sudah seminggu.' Batin Sehun nelangsa diantara tangisannya.

Padahal alasan kemarahan Jongin sangat sepele. Bahkan bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan menurut Sehun. Ia hanya meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk mengambilkan buku di atas meja belajarnya. Memang posisinya lebih dekat dari meja itu daripada Jongin. Tapi apa salahnya ia meminta tolong Jongin untuk membantunya. Biasanya juga Jongin akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sehun.

"Kai, Hunnie rindu hiks." Masih dengan tangisannya Sehun menatap ponselnya yang sedang dalam mode melakukan panggilan kepada Jongin.

Lagi-lagi panggilannya tidak diangkat. Itu membuat Sehun merasa sangat sedih. Matanya sudah terlalu bengkak menangisi Jongin yang masih mendiamkannya. Padahal besok tanggal 12 April adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan dalam hitungan tiga jam lagi akan hari akan berganti.

Terlalu lelah menangis akhirnya Sehun tertidur diranjang berantakannya. Posisi tidurnya juga membuat orang akan kasihan melihatnya. Lihat saja ia tidur melintang dengan memeluk bantal guling dan kepala beralaskan bantal basah oleh airmatanya. Tidak ada selimut yang menutupi badannya yang hanya memakai kaos oblong putih tipis dan bokser pendeknya yang hanya menutupi sepertiga dari pahanya.

.

.

"Eomma kasihan melihatnya Jongin-ah." Ujar Nyonyah Oh kepada Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku juga kasihan eomma. Bahkan aku juga merindukannya." Jawab Jongin lesu. Sungguh Jongin pun sangat merindukan Sehun sebenarnya. Melihat Sehun yang lesu dan sering melamun selama seminggu ini membuatnya sedih dan tidak tega.

"Apa kita sudah keterlaluan sekali kepadanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo-salah satu teman Sehun-khawatir.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu tidak menjawab. Semuanya sudah tahu jawabannya yaitu mereka memang keterlaluan kepada Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. sesekali Sehun perlu mendapat pelajaran yang seperti ini biar ia tidak terlalu manja lagi." Ujar tuan Oh menenangkan semua orang yang ada diruang tamu di kediaman Oh ini.

Ya saat ini, kedua orangtua Sehun, Jongin dan beberapa teman Sehun sedang berkumpul disana. Melihat Sehun yang tidak mau keluar kamar membuat mereka leluasa disana. Mereka menanti detik-detik pergantian hari. Apalagi memangnya jika bukan untuk merayakan ulangtahun Sehun.

Semuanya telah bersiap-siap dan menuju kekamar Sehun. Sehun yang tertidur karna kelelahan tidak sadar kalau banyak orang telah berkumpul dikamarnya.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida"

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida."

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida."

Semuanya bernyanyi dengan keras membuat Sehun merasa tidurnya terganggu. Perlahan mata bengkaknya terbuka sedikit. Rasanya sangat perih dan tidak enak. Tapi tetap ia paksakan untuk terbuka.

Ia hanya diam melihat orangtuanya teman-temannya bahkan Jonginnya bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun dengan bahagianya. Ia masih belum mengerti, bukankah ia sedang didiamkan oleh semua orang. Lalu sekarang kenapa jadi berkumpul dikamarnya?

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun diam tanpa respon apapun. Ia langsung maju kedepan dengan membawa kue yang tertancap lilin angka 1 dan 9 diatasnya. Begitu sampai dihadapan Sehun. Jongin dengan masih senyumnya berucap

"Saengil Chukkae Hunnie-ku."

Sehun diam menatap Kai yang masih tersenyum.

"Ayo ucapkan harapanmu dan tiup lilinnya Sehunna." Ujar Nyonya Oh kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menurutinya. Ia terdiam sebentar menutup matanya sambil berdoa. Lalu meniup lilinnya dan kembali diam.

"Kenapa diam saja Sehunnie?" Tanya tuan Oh melihat anaknya diam lagi.

"Kalian jahat." ujar Sehun serak.

Semua yang diruangan itu meringis pelan mendengarnya. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kai juga jahat." tambah Sehun dan Jongin semakin tersenyum.

"Maaf sayang." ujar Jongin tersenyum.

"Acuhkan saja aku terus." ucap Sehun kesal dengan mata yang kembali memerah berair.

"Maafkan kami Sehunna. Kami hanya mengikuti permintaan Kai." jawab Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Mwo? Kai?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata bengkaknya.

"Begitu juga dengan kami nak." Jawab Ibu Sehun.

"Hiks Kai jahat." Tangisan Sehun kembali pecah. Dirinya yang sensitif langsung salah paham. Tidak terpikir bahwa dirinya telah dikerjai.

Jongin jadi kelabakan sendiri melihat pacar manisnya ini kembali menangis. Kue ulang tahun yang masih dipegangnya ia taruh dinakas. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun menenangkan. Tapi Sehun memberontak tidak mau dipeluk Kai.

Tuan Oh menepuk pelan bahu Jongin.

"Selesaikan nak." ujar Tuan Oh pergi keluar kamar Sehun diikuti nyonya Oh yang membawa kue ulang tahun dan teman-teman Sehun.

Sekarang tinggallah hanya Jongin dan Sehun dikamar. Sehun masih menangis sambil memberontak dari pelukan Jongin.

Bibir mungilnya yang mengeluarkan suara serak dan bergentar itu tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata "Kai jahat." sembari tangannya memukul-mukul badan Jongin.

"sssttt sayang maaf." Ujar Kai membiarkan dirinya dipukul lemah oleh Sehun tanpa melepas pelukannya. Bibirnya masih berbisik kata maaf, sayang dan cinta ditelinga Sehun. Menenangkan kekasih hatinya ini.

"Hiks Kai jahat." pukulan lemah Sehun berhenti begitu juga dengan tangisannya.

Kai membawa Sehun berbaring. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus punggung Sehun didalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sampai Sehun tidur dengan tenang.

Begitu Sehun sudah tidur dengan tenang. Jongin menarik selimut dikakinya dan menyelimuti dirinya dan Sehun. Lalu kembali memeluk Sehun erat.

Tidak lupa bibirnya melakukan ritual pentingnya saat Sehun tidur. Apalagi kalau bukan mencium bibir Sehun.

Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya dan Sehun.

END


	9. PENGUMUMAN

Anyyeonghaseor rederdeul.

Setelah melakukan pertimbangan sampai berulang-ulang kali. Sebelumnya juga pernah dikatakan kalau zyxwvutsrqpo9876 akan pindah ke blog.

Ini adalah alamat blognya **_storyofourstories_._wordpress_._com_** (hilangkan (_))

Semua fanfiction yang ada di account sudah dipindahkan semua kesana.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, saya akan balik lagi ke FFN.

Terima kasih atas partisipasinya dengan memberikan review, follow, favorite. Walau sangat jarang saya balas dan saya ucapkan satu persatu nama-nama readers saya. Saya tahu mana yang readers setia yang selalu meninggalkan jejaknya disini.

Mari kita berteman di blog nanti, pasti akan saya balas satu persatu jejak para readerdeul semua. Atau kita bisa sharing cerita bareng, fangirling bareng disana.

Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata dan perlakuan yang kurang mengenakan selama saya ada disini.

Sampai jumpa di wp yaaa.

With Love

zyxwvutsrqpo9876


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bagi Jongin, mempunyai pacar imut-imut gemesin, manis, bawel dan cengeng seperti Sehun itu ada enak dan tidak enaknya.

Enaknya kalau ya bisa di banggain kemana-mana dan bikin yang lain iri. Belum lagi kalau Sehun tidak sadar ber _agyeo_. Aduh Jongin benar-benar dibuat gemas olehnya. Rasanya pengen nyubit itu pipi putih mulus Sehun. Lalu bibir tipis yang suka mengerucut imut akan ia lumat habis-habisan. Belum lagi kalau bawel dan cengengnya kumat. Maka keimutan Oh Sehun menjadi berkali-kali lipat di mata seorang Kim Jongin.

Penasaran dengan tidak enaknya Jongin punya pacar seperi Sehun serta lanjutannya.

Please visit storyofourstoriesdotwordpressdotcom/2015/12/09/fanfiction-the-series-of-my-bad-boy-want-to-know-want-to-taste-it-kaihun/

(ganti dot jadi titik . )

Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

Serba Salah

.

.

.

Sebuah hubungan tentu mengalami yang namanya pasang surut. Tidak mungkin selamanya mereka akan selalu damai layaknya di negeri dongeng. Pasti ada saja yang masalah yang menghampiri. Entah itu masalah ringan atau masalah berat yang membutuhkan cucuran airmata baru akan selesai. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Hal ini yang terjadi dengan pasang muda yang masih hangat itu. Hubungan yang mereka jalin tidak lagi dalam hitungan hari atau bulan. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sesuatu yang luarbiasa sekali. Apalagi bagi seorang Sehun yang selalu tidak betah untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Namun bersama Jongin, si bad boy kesayangannya itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk berpisah.

Tiga tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan hal yang mudah bagi mereka. Apalagi dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang seperti itu. Sehun yang manja, centil,anak rumahan, banyak maunya dan judes. Jongin yang berandalan, pembalap liar, suka 'clubbing'. Begitu banyak perbedaan diantara mereka. Tetapi sekali lagi cinta yang begitu besar diantara keduanya membuat mereka bertahan.

Sehun tahu Jongin itu anaknya bagaimana. Ia seorang badboy dan Sehun sangat suka dengan segala hal ke 'badboy'an Jongin itu. Jongin tidak pernah mau membawa Sehun ikut serta dalam dunia 'liar'nya. Mau Sehun merengek seperti apapun, tidak pernah ia izinkan.

Pernah sekali Sehun yang begitu penasaran dengan yang namanya dunia dan mencoba 'minum'. Jongin terpaksa mengizinkannya sewaktu itu karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan beserta wajah bercucuran airmata itu. Hanya sekali itu Sehun ia izinkan masuk club malam. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menghentikan Sehun yang mulai suka 'minum'. Memang waktu pertama kali mencoba Jongin memberikan kadar alkohol yang paling tinggi dengan rasa yang paling tidak enak. Hingga membuat Sehun menjadi teler.

Setelahnya entah bagaimana caranya Jongin kecolongan. Tahu-tahu ia sudah mendapati kekasih manisnya itu sudah begitu kecanduan alkohol. Saat itu Jongin merasa begitu gila. Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini? Selama ini ia sudah susah payah menjauhkan segala hal yang berbau 'minuman' itu dari kekasihnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah 'minum' di depan kekasihnya. Siapa yang berani membuat kekasihnya seperti ini? Kai benar-benar marah saat itu. Jongin mencari tahu siapa pelakunya dan ternyata itu adalah teman-teman Sehun di kampus. Sungguh rasanya amarahnya meledak saat itu juga.

Semenjak saat itu Jongin mulai melarang Sehun untuk berteman dengan mereka yang membawa pengaruh jelek itu kepada Sehun. Namun Sehun malah menangis.

"Kenapa Kai?" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"Mereka itu sudah memberikan pengaruh yang buruk ke kamu." Jawab Kai dengan suara dingin.

"Pengaruh buruk apa? Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hunnie senang berteman dengan mereka." tuntut Sehun tidak terima.

"Lihat, bahkan sekarang kamu sudah berani melawanku." Kai semakin marah kepada Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku melawan. Kai melarang Hunnie berteman dengan mereka." Jawab Sehun makin berani, ia tidak mengerti dengan Jongin yang melarangnya berteman.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, mereka memberikan pengaruh buruk ke kamu. Mengertilah." Balas Kai.

"Pengaruh buruk apa? Hunnie tidak merasa dipengaruhi hal yang buruk oleh mereka. Mereka bahkan mengajarkan Hunnie menjadi semakin bersosialisasi dengan orang lain." Sehun kekeuh dengan perkataannya.

Jongin memijit keningnya pelan. Sungguh kekasih manisnya ini benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Haruskah aku katakan satu persatu?" tanya Jongin.

"tentu." Tantang Sehun.

"pertama, lihat penampilan kamu. Baju seperti apa yang kamu pakai ini. Robek sana sini, tipis, transparan. Mau menggoda orang lain hah? Bukankah sudah pernah aku larang." Ucap Kai.

"Siapa yang mau menggoda orang lain. Hunnie suka pakai baju ini. Ini model terbaru." Jawab Sehun.

"diam dulu. Biarkan aku selesai bicara."

"kedua, kamu itu jadi suka keluyuran kemana-mana. Setiap aku hubungi selalu saja jawaban kamu itu lagi di mall sama teman-teman. Pulang-pulang bawa kantung belanjaan yang tidak pernah satu."

"Hunnie kan mau belanja juga seperti yang lain."

"sudah aku katakan diam dulu.

"ketiga, selalu pulang telat, alasan kamu mengerjakan tugas. Tapi yang aku dapati setiap kamu pulang itu bau alkohol dari tubuh kamu. Lalu kamu menginap di tempat teman dengan alasan tugas. Tapi yang aku temukan malah kamu di club malam sama teman-teman kamu."

"Hunnie juga mau bersenang-senang Kai."

"Bersenang-senang tidak dengan seperti itu Sehun. Kamu bisa melakukan hal yang lain."

"Tapi Kai-"

"Kamu bahkan lupa kalau kamu punya aku Sehun."

Ucapan Sehun terpotong dengan ucapan Jongin yang membuat Sehun langsung terdiam.

"Kamu lupa aku selalu nunggu kamu. Kamu terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kamu sekarang. Sehunku sudah berubah banyak."

Ucapan Jongin yang begitu lirih membuat Sehun semakin bersalah.

"Maaf, hiks" Sehun yang memang dasarnya manja dan cengeng langsung menangis meminta maaf.

"Aku merindukan Sehunku yang dulu." Ujar Kai menatap kepala tertunduk Sehun dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Ucapan Jongin membuat tangisan Sehun pecah.

"Kai hiks." Sehun berhambur memeluk Jongin, memeluk tubuh Jongin erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam tidak membalas pelukan Sehun. Jujur saja emosinya masih tinggi, Jadi ia hanya membiarkan Sehun menangis memeluknya menyesali semuanya.

.

.

.

END

Muncul-muncul malah ngasih scene yang penuh emosi, maafkan.


End file.
